


He Wasn’t You.

by cutenewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Newt Scamander, Caring, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: It’s been almost two weeks since the Aurors failed to apprehend Grindelwald and his followers. Tina and some others are tracking down a lead that winds her up in hospital. When both Newt and Achilles appear things get a little… complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**_ He Wasn’t You.  
_ **

  


**_By Sam._ **

 

_It’s been almost two weeks since the Aurors failed to apprehend Grindelwald and his followers. Tina and some others are tracking down a lead that winds her up in hospital. When both Newt and Achilles appear things get a little… complicated._

 

+

 

**_Saturday._ **

 

Newt’s footsteps quicken to a running pace as he attempts at navigating the dingy hospital corridors, turning various corners before he eventually happens upon the right ward. It’s mid-evening time and the place seems practically deserted; curtains drawn around the hospital beds and Nurses talking in hushed tones. When the wizard’s gazes settles over who he’s come looking for, he feels a tight knot begin to tie itself amongst his chest. “What’re _you_ doing here?” The man snaps, causing the other to turn around.

 

A woman comes up behind them, stopping before the closed curtain. “Who are you?” She asks both newcomers, a frown worn across her brow.

 

“Achilles — I’m her boyfriend,” one says with a smug sort of look.

 

“Um, I’m Newt… her friend.” The other mumbles.

 

The woman looks oblivious to the tension and goes inside. “Only one of you can enter, I’m sorry but visiting hours are over!” She calls out, and Achilles turns to the man who had arrived after him.

 

“Sorry, I’ll let you know how she’s doing later.” He says, walking through the curtains and leaving Newt standing by himself. He doesn’t even get to peer through the gap, which is most likely for the best because there’s already a lump in his throat and a stinging sensation behind his eyes.

 

After traveling through the Ministry thanks to Theseus informing him of the mission gone wrong, Newt can’t go back now. He can’t go home knowing that Tina is hurt, so he’ll have to make do with sitting in the hospital lobby until morning time… which is exactly what he does.

 

The next thing Newt knows is that it’s seemingly morning and there’s a dull ache in his back from sleeping on a rather uncomfortable chair all night. For a moment he forgets where he is, but then the bustle of the hospital that’s growing rather busy fills his ears and he leaps to his feet. “Tina!” He exclaims, clearly still half asleep as he bumps into somebody passing by. “Sorry,” Newt murmurs, rubbing at his eyes.

 

When he takes a brief look at the person’s face, he’s quite surprised to see Achilles staring him down. “She’s awake,” his tone seems cold. “And she asked for you.”

 

“For… for me?” His eyes widen, and he’s unsure of how to react.

 

Achilles turns away. “I’ll be at home for a while,” he exclaims, before leaving Newt alone once more.

 

The Magizoologist hurries to where he’d arrived last night, trying to prepare himself for seeing her. He enters the ward, checking his pocket watch to reveal that it’s almost eight. The curtains to most of the beds are open now yet the ward is still quiet with only a few patients. Eventually Newt stops outside of her bed and gently pushes back the curtains. He recomposes himself at the sight of her — there’s an IV connected to her left hand and the other is bandaged up. Tina’s face holds a small scattering of grazes and there’s a bruise just about visible upon her collarbone underneath of her pyjamas.

 

“Tina,” he exhales, moving closer to the bed. Newt sits down carefully beside her, watching as she slowly opens her eyes and smiles. “Are you alright?”

 

A weakened giggle escapes her lips as she gazes up at him. “Real clever question, Scamander.” The Auror whispers, just before her Nurse enters to take her observations.

 

“Sorry…” Newt trails off, watching as the medical professional takes her temperature. “Is she going to be okay?!” He blurts out, unable to stop himself as the worry and concern wash over him all at once.

 

She looks at him with a kind smile, withdrawing from Tina’s side. “She suffered a minor concussion with some injuries — the worst a broken wrist. She needs to rest for a few days and then she’ll be allowed home, don’t you worry. Either of you,” the Nurse answers.

 

He nods gratefully, watching as she leaves and then he turns back to Tina. “How’d you get here?” The brunette asks, her eyes already starting to close again.

 

“Don’t worry about that, just rest.” Newt says softly, placing his hand against her left wrist and rubbing his thumb gently along it.

 

Tina is already snoring softly and he sighs from the relief to know she’s going to be okay in the end. He takes a seat in the chair beside her bed and decides to stay beside her, yet he then remembers that he hasn’t actually eaten since early yesterday evening. Newt sighs softly, getting up to his feet when the distinct clicking of heels starts getting closer. He peeks outside of the curtain and observes a head of golden curls bouncing up and down. “Queenie, she’s —“

 

“Newt! Oh my gosh, I didn’t get someone come tell me until this mornin’!” The witch blurts out, her voice two octaves higher than normal.

 

He rushes over to her. “She’s asleep!” He exclaims in a hushed tone. “The Nurse says within a few days she’ll be fine,” Newt reassures the younger sibling.

 

“Okay… you can stay with me until then if you wanna,” Queenie suggests. “And, if you wanna take Teenie to London I think she’d like that.”

 

“Queenie, don’t read my mind.” Newt mumbles, looking down at his shoes.

 

“Sorry… I brought pastries!” Her tone changes from distressed to the usual chirpy persona as she holds up a small box in front of him. The wizard can’t help but smile as he accepts the breakfast, and leads Queenie through the curtains.

 

+

 

**_3 days later…_ **

 

“Hey, Newt… d’ya want syrup on your pancakes?” Queenie calls out from the kitchen as he shrugs on his coat in the spare room.

 

He walks into the same room as her and nods. “We should head off soon, hopefully they’ll be releasing her today.” The Magizoologist says, taking a seat at the table as the freshly made pancakes start floating down before him.

 

The blonde takes a seat beside him and starts to eat. “Did you ask her about comin’ to London yet?” She asks, glancing at him and noticing his withdrawn expression.

 

“No… I, um, I suppose she’ll want to be with her boyfriend.” He mumbles, not looking up from his plate.

 

Queenie sighs quietly, but doesn’t continue the conversation. She knows he’s hurting. The pair finish up their breakfast and then get ready to leave, heading to the hospital together and wandering up to the ward. When they arrive there’s no sign of Achilles and Tina is already dressed as if she’s going to work — minus the tight, leather coat that’s slung over her healthy arm instead. There’s a small bandaid on her left hand and the cuts across her face are almost fully healed. The purple shading across her collarbone is now hidden by her blouse, and her tired eyes are another minor indication of her hospital stay.

 

“Teenie!” The younger sibling exclaims, hurrying over to give her a hug her withdrawing as she notices the Auror tense up. “Sorry.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Newt asks, staying a little way behind the sisters and glancing around to try and spot Achilles… but, there’s no sign of the man.

 

“Better, just kinda achy. My wand hand is screwed so I’ll be on paperwork _forever_.” The brunette huffs, getting to her feet. “We can go now, I just gotta tell the Nurses you’re here.”

 

Queenie’s brow furrows. “Um, Teenie?” She asks.

 

The other woman looks up, so the youngest sister continues. “Where’s Achilles?”

 

“Oh, we broke up.” Tina shrugs, and Newt chokes on air.

 

The blonde tries her hardest to read her sister’s mind, but she’s being inconveniently blocked out. “D’ya wanna talk about it?” She questions, following Tina as she walks over to talk to a Nurse.

 

After bidding her goodbyes and saying her thanks, Tina begins to make her way out of the ward. “I said… do you wanna talk about it?!” Queenie huffs, trying to catch her up with Newt following closely behind.

 

“Nope!” Tina turns on her her, and smirks slightly, before disapparating back to their apartment.

 

The trio arrive in the living room setting, and Tina hangs up her work coat. “I’m gonna go and write my report tomorrow, Madame President won’t mind if I’m at work just writin’.” She starts, walking into the kitchen afterwards. “Then I guess I should catch up with anything I’ve missed, and —“

 

Queenie takes her softly by the shoulders. “Rest.” She exclaims sternly.

 

Tina shrugs away from her grip and continues to prep herself some coffee. “I’m fine, Queenie. Just a broken wrist that’ll heal after another week of skele-grow, alright?”

 

“I… I think you should rest too,” Newt offers quietly. “And, I… I had a proposition for you.”

 

She looks at him with one eyebrow raised, and leans against the counter whilst her coffee begins to brew.

 

“Would you like to stay with me for a while, while you recover?” The wizard asks, his gaze following towards her eyes before withdrawing down towards the floor again.

 

Tina starts to smile, but quickly stops and focuses on something else so as to block Queenie out. “How about I stay this weekend? I wanna get things in order at work first… I’ll take it easy, I promise.” She says, looking at her sister.

 

The Magizoologist stays the night for dinner and then heads back home via Floo powder at MACUSA — they’re quite generous to let him travel this way, but having a brother in the Ministry also has something to do with it really. Once he’s gone Tina also heads to work a little afterwards, actually just a minute or two after she usually does. Of course Madame Picquery is more than surprised to see her and almost sends her home, but the insistent Auror explains she’s just here to type up her report with the typewriter for today. Apprehensive to allow the witch to do so, she sends her to her desk and then Tina begins with her work.

 

+

 

When Thursday arrives Tina takes her seat at her desk five minutes _earlier_ than usual. She’s catching up on the paperwork she’d missed whilst in hospital and finishes the last details in her report. Achilles had already explained to her what happened after she’d been knocked unconscious so she has no worries about the wellbeing of her five fellow Aurors — all but one are back to work with minor injuries, the latter being at home due to nursing a broken leg. So, she sifts through the paperwork and continues with trying to track Grindelwald’s followers. They’d been scouring the streets, owl mail and newspapers for weeks prior to Paris and recently they were just lucky to get a whisper off of the street that there was to be a minor meet-up.

 

It’s going to be even harder now to track them, and everyone at MACUSA knows this. The woman is finished with the pile of papers she needed to sign off on by noon and she’d already scanned today’s newspaper five times. Tina can’t help but feel like a spare part due not not being allowed in the field for at least a week, and she’s unsure of what to do next. So, she makes her way up to Picquery’s office in the hopes there’s something important to carry out. After knocking twice she’s beckoned inside, and stands before the woman sat at her own desk.

 

“Um, I was wonderin’ if there’s anything to work on? I’ve finished all my paperwork, Madame President.” Tina explains.

 

The woman arches her eyebrows. “Miss Goldstein, you were here after hours last night just to finish your mission report. As of right now there is not much we can do but wait… of course there’s always crime we must apprehend, but I think we’d last a few days without you. Go home… rest.”

 

Tina can’t stop a frown, and has to link her hands behind her back so that she doesn’t fold her arms. “But —“

 

“That’s an order, Miss Goldstein. I don’t want to see you back at that desk until you’re fully healed.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” She exhales amongst a sigh, and turns on her heels to leave.

 

The brunette heads outside and tugs her coat tighter around her body, tying the waistband of the leather material up as the wind swirls around her. Tina’s hair gets in her eyes and her shoes crunch against the snow, before she heads around the corner and disapparates home again. Usually the Goldstein sisters walk to work, but the harsh chill from the snow and rain storms have been too much these past few weeks. Even the Aurors have been composing about field work, and the day of the duel it was windy enough to blow snow into their eyes as they’d made their way to the factory just outside of town… Tina’s just thankful that most of the fight was inside.

 

After getting changed into her pyjamas Tina makes the decision to head to Mr. Scamander’s residence tomorrow. Hopefully he will be pleased to see her, yet they still have some talking to do that’s for sure. The witch packs a small bag to take with her and then curses quietly upon realising that she needs to head off grocery shopping or there’ll be nothing for her to eat for dinner. The woman has gotten quite accustomed with cooking for herself whilst her younger sister stays with Jacob in his apartment above the bakery… despite the fact that nine times out of ten something ends up getting burned. But, with everything going on both sisters have clearly forgotten about the shopping.

 

So, Tina quickly gets back into some clothes and heads outside. There’s a dull ache against her skull so she refrains from apparating and wraps up warm instead. After retrieving the grocery shopping and buying enough to last them a little longer than usual, she heads home feeling quite tired. She heads to bed at early as possible and as she lies against her pillow hopes that Newt will be happy to see her one day early.

 

+

 

The next morning when she arrives at MACUSA the next afternoon President looks almost as if she could kill, yet thankfully her face softened after Tina explains that she would like to ‘borrow’ the fireplace in order to reach Newt. Apparently her circumstances allow it and before she knows it she’s in the Ministry (of course after they notified them first) and then navigates herself outside. The brunette pulls out the piece of paper that has Newt’s address on it and hails a cab, quietly wondering to herself if her body is still recovering and unable to apparate perfectly which is why she refrains from doing so.

 

It takes almost an hour to arrive at his house and it’s roughly ten in the morning due to time differences. Thankfully Tina had remembered that those exist just before leaving the house at ten minutes to nine… which meant she had plenty of time on her hands and spent most of it pacing, tidying and doubting herself in whether or not Newt even wants her around. But, she’s finally in London and standing on his doorstep so he’s going to have to deal with her whether he likes it or not. She brings her hand up to the door and knocks three times, waiting nervously whilst biting her lip.

 

He answers eventually and it seems as if she’s been waiting for hours. Tina can’t help but smile as she’s met by his familiar face, his slightly messy hair and beautiful eyes. “Tina, you’re early… come in!” The man exclaims, clumsily stepping aside.

 

She steps inside of the house, taking a look around. “I hope it’s alright that I’m here,” the brunette says softly.

 

“Of course! I was just off to pick up the last of Theseus’ workload for the week… the day I got back he become bedridden with a cold, because he’s rather stubborn and had continued on his missions and all. So, now he’s paying the price and I’m the one delivering his reports and what not.” Newt explains, reaching for his coat. “Please make yourself at home, I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

 

The Auror bites down against her bottom lip. “Tell him I said get well,” she mentions. “Is Leta alright?” She asks — the memory of almost watching her die in front of their eyes still rather fresh.

 

“I will! Yes, she’s recovered from her injuries well. I just volunteered so that she’d have less to worry about, you see.” He explains with a quick smile. “See you later!” Newt chirps, then disapparates away from her.

 

She sighs heavily and carries her case upstairs. After peeking into both bedrooms she locates the spare and places her case onto the bed, sitting down beside it. The brunette clears her throat, and lies down to rest her eyes for a few moments.

 

+

 

After having planned on resting her eyes for a moment or two the next thing she knows is somebody starts to gently shake her by the shoulder. “Tina?” It’s Newt’s soft tone, and sure enough her eyes open to see him looking down at her. “Sorry to wake you but it’s passed noon and I thought you’d get hungry otherwise.”

 

Tina frowns, sitting up and feeling a rush of dizziness cover her. “What?” She murmurs, rubbing her eyes. She’d only lied down for a second or so at around half past ten… but she’d slept for two hours instead?

 

“I suppose the journey tired you out,” he suggests, offering his hand to help her off of the bed.

 

Feeling herself blush she avoids his touch and gets up herself, following him out of the room. As they enter the kitchen a woman whom Tina assumes to be his assistant, Bunty, is leaving with a plate in her hand. “Oh, hello!” The redhead exclaims, stopping before bumping into them.

 

“Bunty, this is Tina.” Newt explains, clearing his throat. “Tina… Bunty.”

 

“Hi,” the brunette greets softly.

 

The other woman smiles before continuing on her way. “She prefers to eat lunch with the creatures.” The Magizoologist tells her, sitting down at the table.

 

Tina takes a seat diagonal from him and picks up her spoon. She begins to stir her soup and stare at it, not feeling all too hungry it not wanting to be rude either. “Tina… are you alright?” The man beside her eventually questions, concern evident on her face as she glances up at him.

 

She nods briefly and starts to eat. The pair finish up in silence and Newt clears away the dishes. “I’ll just be down in the basement… would you like to meet the creatures?” He asks, and Tina starts to smile.

 

“Please,” Tina replies.

 

So, Newt leads her down the stairs and the exact same feeling of excitement returns as if she was back in his case just like last year. But, this is so much bigger and full of so many species… Tina recognises them from his book, and she can’t help but feel in awe of it all. “Do you like it?” The man asks, snapping her back to reality all of a sudden.

 

“It’s… wonderful,” she replies, turning to face him.

 

“You know the Zowou is doing extremely well, she could be released in a few months! Oh, and the baby Nifflers, of course they’re still being mischievous as ever!” The wizard begins to ramble, yet starts to cough at the end of each word.

 

Tina arches her eyebrow and gives him a questioning look. But, before she can confront him he hurries off into a different habitat. After she’s given a tour of the areas when he returns, she begins to grow tired once again. The woman exhales softly, taking a seat against a tree stump that’s situated on the ground. Newt informs her that he’s going to be doing some work down here and that she’s welcome to stay, but she decides to retire upstairs and do some reading instead.

 

Later on that evening after dinner she heads to bed, having barely seen Newt all day anyway. A part of her wants to just sit down with him and talk about everything that’s happened between them… but, she’s not in the right frame of mind. So, Tina snuggles up inside of her duvet and closes her eyes. She hopes for a good night's sleep rid of any nightmares too… but, unfortunately this is rarely the case.

 

Tina wakes up around two in the morning after dreaming of blue fire and losing the ones she fears losing the most. Her eyes are filled with tears when she opens them, and she sits up noticing an even worse aching inside of her head. The brunette sniffs, rubbing the tears away and tiptoeing into the hallway to retrieve some water. With each step she takes towards the kitchen her emotions continue to overwhelm her, and the events from the past few days seem to finally be taking their toll. Fresh, hot tears tumble down her cheeks as she drinks from the glass and then places it carefully in the sink to be washed.

 

The Auror goes back to bed and dismisses her feelings as just after effects from the nightmare. “It’s just a dream,” she mutters to herself whilst getting back under the covers.

 

She manages to get back to sleep fairly easily and doesn’t stir again until the sun is streaming in through the curtains the next morning. As her eyes open Tina is a little surprised to still feel congested, but maybe she’d cried in her sleep. She sits up slower this time and stretches out her arms, checking her watch to reveal that it’s almost ten. Groaning slightly the witch heads towards the bathroom, checking to see if the coast is clear first. The shower helps her to feel a little better and once she’s dressed Tina can safely venture downstairs, going into the kitchen to find that she’s still alone.

 

“Newt?” She calls out, clearing her throat. “Newt?” She calls again.

 

A moment later somebody appears, but it’s not the Magizoologist. “He’s downstairs… he said help yourself.” Bunty tells her, walking closer. “Are you alright, Miss Goldstein? You look awfully flushed.”

 

“I’m fine,” Tina dismisses her, and prepares herself some cereal. She sits down on a chair and looks up to where Bunty is still standing. “Um, do you need somethin’?” Tina asks as nicely as possible.

 

“I think Newt may be unwell but he’s not listening to me… could you help?”

 

“What do you mean _unwell?_ ” The woman frowns, spooning more cereal into her mouth. She feels rather tired still and makes a mental note to herself to prepare some coffee after she’s eaten.

 

Bunty plays with a strand of her hair. “Well, he’s probably caught his brother’s cold… I saw him making Pepperup yesterday, but he denied it and said it was for Theseus. Maybe you could talk some sense into him? He’s very stubborn.” She explains.

 

Tina chuckles slightly, remembering his words yesterday that now make him seem like quite the hypocrite. “I’ll come help in a minute,” she says.

 

“Thank you!” The redhead sighs from relief, and hurries off.

 

After the Auror has brushed her teeth she heads down into the basement to try and assist Bunty in getting Newt to rest. She finds the poor woman with both hands on her hips stood above him, where he’s sat bottle feeding a baby Mooncalf. “Hey, Scamander?” Tina pretends to snap, visibly causing him to jump. “Bunty says you gotta rest.”

 

“I’m perfectly alright thank you, Tina.” He mumbles, finishing his task at hand before standing up and turning his back on both of the girls.

 

She folds her arms across her chest, clearly not in the mood for his stubborn behaviour at the moment. But, then Tina sneezes and startles everyone. Bunty looks at her. “Maybe you should both rest?” The woman suggests, and the Auror folds her arms once again.

 

 _“Me?!”_ Tina exclaims, then begins to cough.

 

Newt turns around, concern evident upon his face again. “Tina, I’ll make you tea.” He blurts out, and Bunty shakes her head.

 

“I’ll make it for both of you —“ she tries to finish her sentence but now everyone is talking over one another. They continue to argue about who’s sick and who’s not and don’t even notice the other witch disappear.

 

“Wait, where’d she go?” Tina eventually notices, looking around.

 

The pair exchange confused glances before hurrying upstairs. They find her brewing tea in the kitchen. “I’m going to make some Pepperup… I’m not really used to dealing with, well, human patients.” The redhead shrugs, placing both mugs onto the table.

 

“Thank you, Bunty, but —“

 

She shushes him before he can finish, then heads out of the room. Tina takes her mug and goes upstairs without another word. Newt decides to catch up on some of his sketches inside of his case for some privacy and neither of the trio see one another apart from when Bunty hands Tina some Pepperup almost two hours later.

 

+

 

**_8:00p.m._ **

 

Newt and Bunty had prepared soup for dinner, and left a bowl on the nightstand for Tina after she’d fallen asleep. She awoke not an hour later and ate roughly half and getting ready for bed, before drifting off again, her exhaustion getting the best of her. But, after spending the early hours of the evening in a slumber she’s now wide awake and her mind is racing. The brunette leaves her room, noticing that the bedroom door beside her is slightly ajar. After knocking quietly Tina peeks inside, observing Newt who’s reading a book in bed. “Tina, is everything okay?” He looks up, the glasses slipping down his nose.

 

“Um… kinda?” She squeaks, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to start crying. But, they haven’t been in one another’s presence since Paris and although it turned out Newt wasn’t in fact engaged, it’s as if they’ve lost something.

 

“Come in,” he offers softly, already closing his book and putting it away. Newt removes his glasses and gets out of bed to walk towards her.

 

She stares down at her feet, knowing that he’s close but unable to look up. “I didn’t love him, y’know.” Tina blurts out, watching as a teardrop lands against the carpet and dissolves.

 

“Pardon?” Newt asks, his mind already clouded enough.

 

“Achilles… I —“ she shakes her head. “Nothin’.”

 

“Tina, look at me.” He says softly, waiting for her to lift her head.

 

Newt sees the tears in her eyes and his next breath hitches slightly. “Do you… would you like to sit with me? You don’t have to talk.” He offers, gesturing towards the bed.

 

The brunette nods, each blink letting a new tear fall. Tina takes a seat beside him atop of the covers, flinching as one of his arms wraps around her. “Can I stay?” She whispers, sniffing quietly.

 

“For as long as you need.” Newt replies.

 

He pulls her a little closer to that her head rests against his chest. “Tina… you’re feverish,” Newt whispers, looking down to see that her eyes are closed. “Tina?” He raises his voice a little higher and she jolts awake again.

 

“Shhh,” Tina pouts, frowning slightly.

 

The wizard can’t help but chuckle at her mildly delirious behaviour. “I’ll be right back, okay?” He says, leaving the bedroom to retrieve a cold cloth and a glass of water.

 

When he returns she’s sat awake shivering, so he hands her a painkiller to take. Tina doesn’t question his actions and swallows the pill, before lying back down. “Goodnight, Newt.” She mumbles sleepily, but flinches as the cloth touches her forehead.

 

“Sorry,” he whispers, looking into her eyes and starting to smile.

 

“Don’t smile at my pain,” she grumbles and shuts her eyes once more.

 

“I — I wasn’t —“ Newt attempts at explaining himself, but she’s already starting to snore. He smiles down at her, and gently presses the cloth to her forehead for a little while longer.

 

+

 

“Oh gosh!” A high pitched tone brings Tina back into the world of the living, but it hurts to open her eyes so she decides to keep them shut. But, then her brain starts actually working and she realises who’s actually standing above her. “Queenie, what the fu—“

 

“Teenie, shh!” The blonde exclaims, gesturing to Newt is curled up beside her. Tina yelps, forgetting she’d come into his room last night and in her sudden jump from the fright she toppled backwards out of the bed.

 

“Oh dear…” Queenie mumbles, hurrying over to where her sister is looking quite unamused.

 

Still on the bed, Newt groans. “What’s going on?” His voice is husky as he asks the question, and then he opens his eyes. “Tina… did we go to New York last night?” He asks, spying Queenie who smiles and waves at him.

 

“No, silly! Me and Jacob came to surprise you… but, Bunty told us you ain’t feelin’ so good.” Queenie explains with a pout. “Anyway there’s pancakes for breakfast!” She exclaims suddenly, before either of the two can start to protest.

 

The blonde disappears a second after her exclamation and awaits for them to come downstairs. Almost an hour later Tina appears, followed by Newt once she’s finished picking at her plate of breakfast. She’s dressed in a blouse that has a black tie around the collar, tied neatly in a bow accompanied by some black trousers. She’d rather be in a sweater, but for the sake of proving how find she is this is going to stay her attire. Tina’s younger sister starts to clean up, chatting to Jacob who’s busy sorting groceries. Newt has already snuck away into the living room and it isn’t long before Tina does the same.

 

They sit beside one another on the sofa, neither talking or sharing a glance. Eventually Queenie enters; carrying a thermometer in her hand and a slightly evil smile. “Teenie!” She gasps, giving the woman an accusing look.

 

“I didn’t say nothin’,” the brunette grumbles, avoiding her eyeline.

 

“If you’re okay, this’ll prove it to me a little more. You’ve clearly got nothin’ to fear.” She huffs, walking up to Newt first.

 

He’s too tired to protest, so shrugs and lets her put the thermometer in his mouth. After a few seconds Queenie removes it and looks at the reading. “100.2,” she mumbles, then walks over to Tina.

 

“Um, could you say that again… but in celsius please?” The Magizoologist asks softly, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Sorry, Newt. It’s 37.9 so actually you’re zero point one degree off of a fever… still proof to me that Bunty was right.” The woman shrugs, turning to face her sister who’s glaring up at her. Queenie giggles. “You’re so grumpy when you’re sick,” she laughs.

 

After putting the thermometer into Tina’s mouth the younger sister waits for a while before checking it. “Well, whadd’ya know?” She arches an eyebrow, jutting out her hip as she looks from the thermometer and then to Tina.”

 

“What?” The brunette snaps.

 

“101.6… that’s 38.7 for the Brits,” The witch glances at Newt who looks at Tina with a worried expression.

 

“Fine, whatever.”

 

With a wave of her wand Queenie summons the pair a glass of water each, some painkillers and removes the blanket that Tina had been using to cover her body. “I’ll leave you two alone for a while… me and Jacob are goin’ sightseein’!” She squeals happily, before skipping out of the room.

 

After they’ve taken the pills Tina sighs, leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes. “Um, Tina?” The wizard beside her says quietly. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“If you have to.”

 

“When you came into my room last night… what did you mean by saying those things?”

 

The brunette sits up slowly and sighs. “That I didn’t love him?” She repeats, her gaze trained on the floor.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, I didn’t.” Tina shrugs, clearing her throat.

 

“Why… why not?”

 

She turns to catch his gaze and takes a deep breath through her mouth. “Because he wasn’t you, Newt.”

 

“Oh…” the man trails off, completely taken off guard.

 

He looks at her as she blushes against her already flushed cheeks and smiles. Newt shuffles a little closer to Tina and wraps his arms around her. She falls asleep with her head against his chest.

 

“I think I love you too.” Newt whispers.

 

+


	2. Chapter 2

 

+

 

_**Monday.** _

 

After staying at the bed and breakfast down the road — despite Newt insisting it's alright if they stay — Queenie and Jacob leave for the docks in the afternoon, which means that Tina is now practically alone with the Magizoologist. Whilst the couple were there for the entire weekend it was mostly spent with Tina avoiding her sister because she’d start fussing or reading her mind, and the Auror was really not in the mood. So, after hugging her sister goodbye and once again insisting she’s feeling fine, the woman heads up to the spare room, gets changed into her pyjamas and snuggles herself underneath the covers. Tina puts her glasses onto her face and Accios her all time favourite read.

 

Unfortunately a few moments later someone is knocking on the door and peeking inside. “Um, I was wondering if you want any tea?” Newt asks, his gaze timid as he observes her.

 

“No thank you, Newt.” She replies, hiding behind her book.

 

“Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? Good choice.” He chuckles, before shutting the door.

 

Tina smiles, and continues to go over the pages she’s read through over and over again. She only wishes that it had been delivered to her in person.

 

The next thing Tina knows is that her eyes are slowly opening and her room is now pitch black. She frowns, and sits up only to realise that her book is propped against her chest and her glasses are on the wonk against her face; she must’ve fallen asleep whilst reading. Carefully getting out of bed she flattens down her hair and stumbles her way downstairs to get a glass of water and something to snack on. It must be somewhat late because Newt isn’t downstairs, and when Tina takes a glance at the wall clock she’s quite surprised to see it’s almost eight.

 

She decides to freshen up in the bathroom, splashing cool water over her pink cheeks. Tina looks in the mirror, frowning at her tired features. The brunette wanders back into her bedroom after brushing her teeth, and lies back down against her pillow. Staring at the ceiling she removes the glasses and closes her eyes, hoping for a good night of sleep without waking up for once…

 

But, instead of experiencing sweet dreams Tina dreams of Grindelwald and blue fire, Newt calling out for her and Queenie screaming in pain. She wakes up with a painful jolt, sitting up fast and becoming overwhelmed from the wave of dizziness. Shoving her duvet off of her legs Tina reaches a shaking hand towards the cough drops sat upon the bedside table and puts one in her mouth, trying her hardest not to cry. She heads back to the bathroom and switches on the shower, hoping she won’t wake Newt.

 

After changing into another pair of pyjamas Tina sits down on the bedroom floor, feeling exhausted as if she’s just been running. With a wave of her wand she dries her hair, and pats the towel over her face after feeling the warm tears run down them. She jumps as the sound of knocking against the door interrupts her thoughts. “Go away,” her voice is hoarse and barely audible.

 

“Tina? It’s me… I mean, of course considering I’m the only one in the house. Are you alright?”

 

“No.” Tina mumbles, wiping her eyes as more tears tumble down.

 

“Could I come in?”

 

“I guess,” she tries to clear her throat to make herself more audible but it only makes it worse.

 

Newt slowly opens the door, but stops halfway. “Um, are you decent?” He asks.

 

“Yeah,” Tina even giggles a little.

 

She hugs her knees to her chest, resting her chin against them. The wizard enters the room and stands for a moment, as if assessing the situation. “What happened? It’s late, Tina. You should be sleeping.”

 

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Tina whispers, stretching out her legs again.

 

Newt sits beside her. “You didn’t, I was already awake.”

 

She isn’t sure if he’s lying or not. Tina rubs her eyes again, feeling them sting from having to wipe away tears so often. Her head is bowed down so he can’t see her and her hair falls over her face, another tear droplet hitting her leg. She feels herself shaking slightly yet tries her hardest not to let Newt notice… Tina’s used to being the strong one, not the venerable and she hates it.

 

“Please tell me what’s wrong so I can try and fix it.”

 

Tina shrugs. “You want the short version or the long version?” She blurts out, shocked at her own words. Before she can backtrack and make a joke out of it Tina sneezes. “Ow.” She whispers.

 

“Whatever version — bless you — you’re comfortable with,” he answers, his voice soft.

 

“Well… I had a nightmare about the night in Paris, I keep thinkin’ about how Achilles hates me, I can’t accept that I’m not at work when I feel I should be and I love you.” Tina sneezes again and then frowns. “Wait what did I just say?”

 

Newt’s eyes widen. He reaches for her forehead and gasps softly. “I think you might be delirious,” he exclaims, getting to his feet. “Come with me.”

 

The pair go into his bedroom where he guides her to the bed, her face is flushed and streaked with tear stains and her nose is pink. Newt thinks she looks adorable and he’s glad that Queenie isn’t here to read him. “Stay here,” he tells her, hurrying downstairs.

 

Upon his arrival he balances a tray full of items and slides it o to the bedside table, it’s topped with a glass of water, the thermometer, some pain killers, the cherry cough drops Queenie bought, a box of tissues and a cold cloth. “I know you’re going to argue with me, but you’re sick and that’s that.” Newt says, trying his hardest to stop going back to the three words she had just said out loud.

 

He hands her the water and pills first, waiting to take her temperature. It isn’t a surprise to him when he reads it; 101.8… 38.8°C. “Oh, Tina,” he sighs, starting to cough himself.

 

“Perhaps you oughtta take a rest.” She mumbles sleepily, her voice slowly disappearing. Tina starts coughing and Newt sends her a look.

 

The wizard sits beside her and tells her to lie down, then moves her hair out of her face so he can press the cloth to her forehead. Tina looks up into his eyes. “Newt?” She whispers, her eyes closing again.

 

“Yes?”

 

Tina starts to snore and he releases a breath he’d been holding. Perhaps it was just her fever talking afterall. Newt continues to try and relieve her fever until she becomes less hot to the touch, then he carefully climbs into the bed beside her and shuts his eyes.

 

+

 

_**Tuesday.** _

 

When Newt wakes up Tina is no longer beside him and he stretches out his arms. He takes a quick shower before getting dressed, checking the spare room first to find it empty. After descending the stairs he checks the kitchen, the living room and she’s not in either. He begins to grow mildly worried, and opens the basement door. “Bunty?” He calls out, jumping down the steps two at a time.

 

“She’s down here with me, don’t panic!” The redhead calls from somewhere nearby, emerging a few moments later carrying an empty bucket. “She woke up just after I arrived and wanted to help out — don’t worry, I have ensured she’s rested too.” Bunty explains.

 

Newt follows to where his assistant points him in the direction of the Zowou habitat, and soon finds Tina shaking the feathery toy in front of the playful beast. “Tina,” he says quietly so as not to startle her. “How are you feeling now?”

 

She turns towards him, then tosses the Zowou’s toy towards her and the creature captures it excitedly. “Better,” Tina says, although her lack of voice tells him otherwise.

 

“You lost your voice!” He exclaims, worry written across his face as he takes a step closer.

 

“It’s —“

 

“Hey, stop talking!” Newt says quite sternly, and Tina looks a little sheepish.

 

She meets his gaze and her face softens, a smile appearing. “Newt, I wanted to tell you something.” She whispers this time.

 

His head tilts to the side a little and he doesn’t break eye contact.

 

“I know what I said last night seemed… seemed like it wasn’t true, but it was. I do love you.”

 

Newt’s brow furrows slightly and he instinctively reaches for her forehead. Tina smirks but lets him do so. “I don’t have a fever this time, swear it.” She laughs.

 

“Tina?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you too.” Newt tells her, and each one of them grins.

 

She closes the gap between them with a hug, and he soon relaxes into the gesture enough to return it. They stay there for a few moments until she gently breaks away, her smile still there. “Thank you for being here for me,” Tina whispers again, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

Her gaze travels to the floor and he reaches for her hand.

 

“You can stay as long as you need, alright? And whatever you need I’m not going anywhere.”

 

+


End file.
